


No Entry

by sugardabbler



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, Humor, almost everything i write makes me hungry, food glorious food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardabbler/pseuds/sugardabbler
Summary: Each new day brings a new sign to disrespect.





	No Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic originally from tumble, this one is a couple years old and I decided to rewrite it in order to post here.

Joxter glared at the freshly painted sign before him. _/That's/ new_, he thought, fury rising in his chest.

Although he had passed by this ship's door countless times since the voyage began, the thought of stepping paw inside had not once crossed his mind. Of course, the Joxter had never been expressly forbidden from entering until this very moment.

He raked his claws across its red lettered message. _I'll show you what I think of your rules,_ he hissed, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Nobody aboard the Oshun Oxtra had ever enjoyed such a sumptuous supper.

Moomin picked honeyed lobster from his teeth and the Muddler licked creamy, chocolaty cake frosting off his fingers, while his uncle polished off a mug of ale. Everyone had long since eaten their fill during the several-course meal, and enough was left over to feed even the most demanding Mymble horde. They would be dining like kings for days to come.

"That was the best idea you've had yet," Moomin said, eyeing a pot of chowder. The aroma of fresh dill and shrimp made him swoon. He was stuffed, but could hardly resist digging into a fourth bowl of the rich, velvety concoction.

Fredrickson patted his round belly and pushed aside a half finished plate of potato casserole. "You're right," he answered smugly. "I should've banned Joxter from the kitchen a long time ago."


End file.
